doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Doctor
'"The Doctor" (Em português, "O Doutor")' foi o primeiro pseudônimo de um Time Lord Renegado de Gallifrey que viaja pelo espaço e tempo com vários companheiros em sua obsoleta e "emprestada" TARDIS Tipo 40. Ele é o "grande defensor" do universo, tendo salvado o cosmos milhares de vezes ao longo de sua vida, virando uma grande lenda através do universo. Embora um verdadeiro crente em resoluções não violentas de conflitos, ele era, quando absolutamente necessário, um grande guerreiro. De fato, algumas civilizações do universo (Ex. os habitantes das Florestas Gama) traduziram a palavra Doctor (Doutor) para "guerreiro", ''(TV: A Good Man Goes to War) enquanto outros o viam como um benfeitor compassivo, digno de sua admiração e compaixão. (TV: Last of the Time Lords, The Wedding of River Song). HartnellHeadOn.jpg|1° Doctor TwoLooksLeftEOTD.jpg|2° Doctor ThreeChinRubCOA.jpg|3° Doctor FourLooksLeftFOE.jpg|4° Doctor FiveHeroShotEnlightenment.jpg|5° Doctor SixthDoctor1.jpg|6° Doctor SevenLeftLookingSN.jpg|7° Doctor McGannLooksLeft.jpg|8° Doctor Pensieve doc nine.jpg|9° Doctor TenSpecsProfileSITL.jpg|10° Doctor ElevenSomberVOTD.jpg|11° Doctor Apesar de ter salvo milhões em suas viagens, ele foi, indiscutivelmente, responsável por milhares de mortes no final da Última Grande Guerra do Tempo.'' (TV:Dalek)'' Ele foi praticamente o único Senhor do Tempo sobrevivente do grande conflito com os Daleks, em grande parte porque ele determinou a destruição de ambas as raças. (TV: The End of Time) No entanto, os Daleks voltam apesar de suas ações. (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Doomsday, Daleks in Manhattan, The Stolen Earth, Victory of the Daleks) Desde os últimos anos de sua Primeira Encarnação em diante, ele teve uma grande afinidade para com a Terra e a raça humana, (TV: An Unearthly Child, ÁUDIO: Summer, The Haunting of Thomas Brewster) escolhendo-a como o lugar de seu exílio durante a maior parte de sua Terceira Encarnação, (TV: Spearhead from Space - The Three Doctors) e ainda dono de uma propriedade em Kent (condado na Inglaterra). Ele tem preferência pela Grã-Bretanha já que é um local frequentemente visitado, tendo levado a maioria de seus companheiros lá. (TV: An Unearthly Child, Spearhead from Space, The Time Monster, Rose, Smith and Jones, Partners in Crime, etc.) Mesmo antes da destruição de Gallifrey, o Doutor passou muito mais tempo na Terra do que em sua terra natal. Nome O nome verdadeiro do Doutor continua desconhecido para todos menos para algumas poucas pessoas, como Samantha Jones, River Song e possivelmente Clara Oswald. (PROSA: Vanderdeken's Children, TV: Forest of the Dead, Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) Seu nome verdadeiro não é utilizado pelos Senhores do Tempo, mesmo em ambientes formais de julgamentos legais. (TV: The War Games, The Trial of a Time Lord, The End of Time) De acordo com o Mestre, ele escolheu este nome de acordo com um costume Gallifrenyano de sua constante necessidade de tornar as pessoas melhores. (TV: The Sound of Drums) O título de "Doutor" não é indevido, já que ele possui um ou mais doutorados de algum tipo. (TV: The Armageddon Factor, The God Complex) Ele também estudou formalmente a medicina da terra, pelo menos no Século 19, (TV: The Moonbase) e freqüentemente exibiu conhecimento médico (TV: The Ark, Frontios, The Empty Child, New Earth, The Time of Angels, The Curse of the Black Spot entre outros.) Também, algumas versões de sua chave de fenda sônica realizaram exames médicos e curaram ferimentos leves. Ele mostrou conhecimentos sobre como ajudar alguém jogado por uma explosão à se recuperar rapidamente. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Embora sua Primeira Encarnação haver afirmado que não era um Doutor de medicina, (TV:Mighty Kublai Khan) e suas terceiras e décimas encarnações terem dito que eram doutores de "tudo", (TV: Spearhead from Space, Utopia) foi em sua décima primeira encarnação que ele disse ter doutorados pelo menos em Medicina e em fabricação de queijos. (TV: The God Complex) De acordo com os videntes de Pompéia, seu nome está escrito nas estrelas da Cascata de Medusa. (TV:The Fires of Pompeii) Isto foi, pelo menos metaforicamente verdade, pois foi aqui que Davros "nomeou" ele como o destruidor de mundos. (TV: Journey's End) Os membros de uma raça não identificada de seres pan-dimensionais souberam em um ponto, o verdadeiro nome do Doctor. (ÁUDIO: The Last Voyage) Em um relato, ele havia adotado o apelido depois de seu primeiro contato com os humanos. Colonos da colônia médica/penal de Iwa começaram a chamá-lo de "doutor" após a sua chegada. Ele não conseguiu corrigi-los. Depois que deixou o planeta, "The Doctor" simplesmente manteve o nome que tinha sido dado pelos seres humanos. (PROSA: Frayed) Contrariando isso, no entanto, ele responde ao nome de "Doctor" antes de roubar sua TARDIS em Gallifrey. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) River Song acreditava que o Doctor havia influenciado a etimologia do substantivo "doutor", e foi, em várias línguas, a fonte original da palavra. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) De acordo com Dorium Maldovar e o Silêncio, a questão mais antiga e mais perigosa do universo era "Doctor Who?" (br:"Que Doutor?" ou "Doutor Quem?"). O verdadeiro nome do Doctor era, aparentemente, a resposta, que poderia ser usada para abrir o túmulo em Trenzalore. Dorium diz que o Doctor vem fugindo dessa pergunta a sua vida toda. De acordo com o Silêncio, "o silêncio cairá quando a pergunta for feita," por que se respondida, a timeline do Doctor pode ser acessada e corrompida, levando a destruição do universo, revertendo todas as vezes que o Doctor já o salvou. (TV: The Name of the Doctor, The Wedding of River Song) Em algum ponto River Song aprende o nome dele, mas o Doctor afirma que só existe uma única razão pela qual ele teria revelado. (TV: Forest of the Dead) Clara Oswald vê o nome do Doctor em um livro na biblioteca da TARDIS sobre a Guerra do Tempo, mas thumb|Livro encontrado por Clara na TARDIS.posteriormente perdeu a informação quando o tempo é revertido.'' (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS)'' Suas memórias foram restauradas, pelo menos parcialmente, em Trenzalore, porém se ela se lembra do nome dele é desconhecido. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) ''O Sétimo Doctor menciona para Trevor Sigma que seu apelido na faculdade era Theta Sigma. ''(TV: The Happiness Patrol) Seu colega Drax chamou ele por esse apelido. (TV: The Armageddon Factor) Idade :Artigo Principal: A Idade do Doctor. A idade do Doctor é motivo de grande confusão, em grande parte causada por suas próprias declarações. O Segundo Doctor uma vez declarou ter 450 anos em idade da terra (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen). Em duas ocasiões separadas, o Terceiro Doctor deu a entender que ele pode ter milhares de anos. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians , The Mind of Evil). Imediatamente após sua sexta regeneração, o Sétimo Doctor disse que tinha 953 anos. (TV: Time and the Rani) O Décimo Doctor mais tarde declarou ter 903 (TV: Voyage of the Damned) e em The End of Time (br:O Fim do Tempo) ele tinha 906. A décima primeira encarnação do Doctor disse mais tarde aos Ponds que tinha 1200 anos (TV: A Town Called Mercy), mas depois diz à Clara Oswald que tinha 1000 anos. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) Romana I, uma vez pegou ele "arredondando" sua idade, (TV: The Ribos Operation). Família Antes da Guerra do Tempo As relações familiares do Doctor são vagas na melhor maneira de dizer. De acordo com um relato, o Doctor é um dos quarenta e cinco primos criados pelo Loom da Casa de Lungbarrow em Gallifrey. Quando a Casa o deserdou, ele disse que tinha "outras famílias". (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Entretanto, o Oitavo Doctor uma vez deu a entender que ele havia nascido de uma mãe humana. (FILME:Doctor Who) De acordo com alguns relatos, o pai do Doctor era um Time Lord Renegado chamado Ulysses e sua mãe era um ser humano do final do século 19, Penelope Gate. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors, The Gallifrey Chronicles) O Oitavo Doctor disse à Grace Holloway que ele tinha um pai. (TV: Doctor Who) ''O Décimo Doctor disse à Sally Sparrow que ele teve vários casamentos, ''(TV: Blink) e disse à Ood Sigma que um deles foi com Elizabeth I. (TV: The End of Time) Uma encarnação anterior foi também casada, (PROSA: Cold Fusion) provavelmente com Patience. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) Um irmão seu foi Irving Braxiatel. (PROSA: Tears of the Oracle) O Doctor, em suas próprias palavras, foi "um pai". (TV: Fear Her) Estas crianças eram "filhos, filhas, ou ambos." (PROSA: The Eleventh Tiger) Ele tinha pelo menos uma neta, Susan Foreman, (TV: An Unearthly Child) e outros dois, John e Gillian. (HQ: The Klepton Parasites) Em algum ponto, o Doctor se tornou o pai adotivo de uma Time Lord fêmea chamada Miranda Dawkins, a qual o Oitavo Doctor cuidou até meados de sua adolescência. (PROSA: Father Time) Miranda depois deu luz a uma filha, Zezanne, e morreu em quanto tentava proteger o Doctor. (PROSA: Sometime Never...) O Doctor também teve um bisneto chamado Alex, filho de Susan e David Campbell. (ÁUDIO: An Earthly Child) Alex foi com o Oitavo Doctor em vária aventuras e viajou pela Terra com Lucie Miller. Ambos foram mortos pelo os Daleks. (ÁUDIO: Lucie Miller, To the Death) Susan e David também adotaram crianças, Barbara, Ian e David (PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks). Isso significa que o Doctor foi um Bisavô tanto de bisnetos adotivos quanto biológicos. Quando Dr Constantine disse que costumava ser um pai e um avô antes da guerra o Nono Doctor disse que costumava também, implicando que toda sua família havia sido perdida. (TV: The Empty Child) Alguns poder até terem sido mortos pela sua mão na conclusão da Guerra do Tempo. (TV: The End of Time) Após a Guerra do Tempo Material genético do Doctor em sua Décima Encarnação foi usado para a criação de uma filha, Jenny. Embora rejeitando ela, ele depois considera Jenny como sua filha, e a convida para viajar com ele na TARDIS. Mas antes de poder se juntar a ele, Jenny é baleada. O Doctor acreditou que ela tivesse morrido, mas sem que ele soubesse, ela sofreu uma "regeneração parcial" após a partida dele e sobreviveu, então ela mesma parte em uma vida de aventuras. (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) Quando a Terra foi realocada para a Cascata de Medusa, um clone do Doctor foi criado. Este clone, mais tarde, foi exilado pelo Décimo Doctor para o Mundo do Pete. Tecnicamente, o clone poderia ser considerado como um "parente" do Doctor. Também, Sarah Jane se refere as companheiros do Doctor dizendo: "Você age como um homem tão solitário, mas na verdade tem a maior família na Terra". (TV: Journey's End) O Décimo Primeiro Doctor casa-se com River Song, fazendo de Amy Pond e Rory Williams, sua sogra e sogro, respectivamente. (TV: The Wedding of River Song) Casamentos O Primeiro Doctor foi acidentalmente noivo de Cameca no Século 15. (TV: The Aztecs) Depois de Gallifrey ser destruída na Segunda Guerra no Céu, o Oitavo Doctor casou-se com Scarlette de maneira a se fixar de modo cerimonial à Terra. (PROSA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) Durante um encontro com Ood Sigma, o Décimo Doctor, declarou ter se casado com Elizabeth I, uma decisão que não terminou bem e a fez o declarar como inimigo. (TV: The Shakespeare Code, The End of Time, The Beast Below, The Wedding of River Song) ''Estes não parecem ser os únicos casamentos do Doctor, já que ele diz a Sally Sparrow que por isso tem "confusões em casamentos, especialmente os meus". ''(TV: Blink) Em sua décima primeira encarnação, o Doctor acidentalmente se torna noivo de Marilyn Monroe e se casa com ela na mesma noite, no que mais tarde ele declara não ser uma capela de verdade. (TV: A Christmas Carol) River Song muitas vezes, deu a entender que ela e o Doctor tiveram relações físicas em algum lugar do passado dela e do futuro dele, relativo ao encontro do 11° Doctor com o Silêncio. (TV: Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead, The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone, The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang, Day of the Moon) thumb|left|Doctor e [[River Song|River se casando em uma timeline alternativa.]]Uma versão "Teselecta" do 11º Doctor, com ele escondido dentro, casou-se com River em uma timeline alternativa, pouco antes de sua "morte". Mais tarde, em suas respectivas timelines, eles conversaram, se considerando eles mesmos como marido e mulher. (TV: The Wedding of River Song, The Angels Take Manhattan, The Name of the Doctor) Idiomas O Doctor uma vez disse que poderia falar cinco bilhões de Idiomas (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Sua língua materna provavelmente é Gallifrenyano Moderno, mas ele parece preferir falar Inglês Britânico, (TV: The Mind Robber) sempre com um sotaque similar aos usados nas Ilhas Britânicas. (TV: An Unearthly Child, The Power of the Daleks, Spearhead from Space, Robot, Castrovalva, entre outros.)'' Este sotaque muda de encarnação pra encarnação. Por exemplo, a sétima encarnação do Doctor, falava com um sotaque similar ao usado na Escócia. ''(TV: Time and the Rani) Rose Tyler e Harriet Jones, ambas, perceberam que o sotaque do nono veio do "norte" ou que tinha um "sotaque do norte", referindo-se ao Norte da Inglaterra. (TV: Rose, World War Three) Grace Holloway disse uma vez a um policial de São Francisco que o Oitavo Doctor era "Britânico". (TV: Doctor Who) Ele podia ler e escrever em Alto-Gallifrenyano Antigo, (TV: The Time of Angels) uma habilidade incomum, mesmo entre os Senhores do Tempo. (TV: The Five Doctors) Ele falava a língua dos Judoon, (TV: The Stolen Earth), além de Delphon (uma língua "falada" apenas com o movimento das sombrancelhas), (TV: Spearhead from Space) várias línguas chinesas. (TV: The Mind of Evil, The Talons of Weng-Chiang), Marciano Norte Antigo (TV: The Waters of Mars) e Tritovore. (TV: Planet of the Dead) Ele tinha algum conhecimento em Sycoraxic (TV: The Christmas Invasion) Ele não parecia entender Francês em sua segunda encarnação (TV: The War Games) mas depois se demonstrou fluente em vários períodos da história francesa. (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) Demonstrou habilidades em falar a língua dos Tigre-dentes-de-sabre, (PROSA: Sick Building) dos bebês, (TV: A Good Man Goes to War, Closing Time) dos gatos, (TV: The Lodger) e dos cavalos. (TV: A Town Called Mercy) Influência O Doctor pertenceu a Fase Prydoniana, a mais importante fase da história da sociedade dos Senhores do Tempo. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) ''Esta fase teve profundas influências em muitos mundos e ficou escrita nas histórias deles. ''(TV: Forest of the Dead) Como resultado, O Doctor recebeu várias honrarias, incluindo ser nomeado como um nobre de Draconia (TV: Frontier in Space) ''e como cavalheiro do Império Britânico. ''(TV: Tooth and Claw) Tendo quebrado a Política de Não Intervenção dos Senhores do Tempo em sua segunda encarnação ele foi levado à julgamento como renegado. (TV: The War Games) ''Posteriormnete por um tempo, ele agiu como agente dos Senhores do Tempo na Agência de Intervenção Celestial antes do início de sua sentença na Terra durante o Século 20. ''(PROSA: Players, World Game) Após a derrota de Omega, a qual salvou Gallifrey, ele ganhou o perdão e sua liberdade. (TV: The Three Doctors) Em sua quarta encarnação como parte de uma manobra para enganar os invasores de Gallifrey, ele foi um candidato para o cargo de Senhor Presidente do Conselho Superior. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Em sua quinta encarnação, ele foi levado a julgamento novamente por imprudência. (HQ: The Stockbridge Horror) Depois, lhe foi dado o título de Senhor Presidente pela Conselheira Flavia, contra a sua vontade. Ele fingiu aceitar o cargo, mas fugiu em sua TARDIS. (TV: The Five Doctors) Antes do thumb|126px|O Valeyardjulgamento do Doctor durante sua sexta encarnação, ele foi deposto "in absentia" (em ausência) e posto em julgamento por quebrar a Política de Não Intervenção, e mais tarde, no mesmo julgamento, por genocídio. A validade do julgamento foi posta em cheque quando se descobre que ele tinha sido orquestrado por uma versão futura e má do Doctor, o Valeyard, e assim o mesmo foi debatido. (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord) Sumário Biográfico O Doctor deixou Gallifrey e se tornou um herói lutando contra o mal e a injustiça em através do universo, assim violando a Política de Não Intervenção dos Senhores do Tempo. (TV: The War Games) Tecnicamente, ele explorava apenas com a intenção de vivenciar as maravilhas do universo e se divertir, mas freqüentemente se envolveu em situações e crises que acabaram com ele derrotando o inimigo e salvando o planeta que estava visitando. Ele viajou com vários companheiros, começando com a sua neta, Susan Foreman, que também veio de Gallifrey. (TV: An Unearthly Child, A Desperate Venture, Gridlock) Eventualmente, ele foi chamado para responder por seus crimes contra os Senhores do Tempo durante sua segunda encarnação. Sua punição foi uma regeneração forçada, o exílio para a Terra, e a perda de seu conhecimento de como controlar a TARDIS. (TV: The War Games) Este conhecimento é mais tarde restaurado quando ele ajuda a derrotar Omega. (TV: The Three Doctors) Depois disso, ele voltou a ter aventuras com muitos companheiros em suas encarnações seguintes. Ele impediu que o Guardião Preto obtivesse a Chave para o Tempo, (TV: The Armageddon Factor) alcançou o cargo de Senhor Presidente de Gallifrey, (TV: The Invasion of Time, The Five Doctors) e foi novamente posto em julgamento em sua sexta encarnação por quebrar de novo a Política de Não Intervenção. (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord) O Doctor lutou na Última Grande Guerra Tempo entre os Senhores do Tempo e os Daleks. (TV: Dalek) Ele finalmente pôs fim à guerra obliterando (fechando) Gallifrey quando os Senhores do Tempo ameaçam destruir o universo. (TV: The End of Time) Isso causou a extinção de ambas as raças, apesar do próprio Doctor, o Master, e alguns Daleks sobreviverem. Gallifrey a guerra foram selados em um Lacre Temporal, o que torna impossível a viagem no tempo para este momento. (TV: The Stolen Earth) :Para mais detalhes sobre a Guerra do Tempo e seus sobreviventes, veja o artigo. As Encarnações do Doctor Através do poder da regeneração, a personalidade do Doctor e aparência mudaram muito ao longo do tempo, apesar de todas as suas encarnações serem essencialmente a mesma pessoa, e a partir do Segundo Doctor tendo a mesma jovialidade exterior, e outros aspectos gerais. Ele continuou a ser uma figura heróica, lutando contra os males do universo em qualquer lugar em que os encontrasse. O Doctor é conhecido por ter se regenerado em 10 ocasiões. (TV: The Tenth Planet, The War Games, Planet of the Spiders, Logopolis, The Caves of Androzani, Time and the Rani, Doctor Who, The Parting of the Ways, The End of Time) Ele também teve outra encarnação antes de sua décima primeira, a qual quebrou a "promessa" do nome "The Doctor". (TV: The Name of the Doctor) *O Primeiro Doctor era indecifrável, resguardado e que num primeiro momento tinha dificuldades para confiar em pessoas novas. Este Doctor muitas vezes se demonstrava irritado. Ele era bem protetor em relação as jovens que tomava como companions; Pois elas o lembram de sua neta, Susan. Este Doctor era brilhante, muitas vezes um cientista mal-humorado e um estrategista afiado. Ele roubou uma TARDIS e levou sua neta, viajou através de todo espaço e tempo, sem ter ideia de como pilotar a coisa. *O Segundo Doctor ao contrário de sua encarnação anterior, era "caloroso" e sábio. Ele ficava tão surpreso e assustado com ameaças alienigenas como aqueles que o acompanhavam. Ele tinha um talento especial para a manipular e enganar. Seu antecessor se refere a ele como um "palhaço", devido à sua natureza de trapalhão. Ele amava sua flauta e carregava o "500 Year Diary" (Diário de 500 Anos), tentando registrar suas viagens, mas acabou jogando-o fora. Ele usava um grande casaco de pele em climas frios que era amarrado com um barbante. Um "viajante cósmico" que sempre se colocava (e saía) de problemas. *O Terceiro Doctor era uma figura mais arrojada que seus antecessores. Ele foi descrito pela sua primeira encarnação como um "dândi". (TV: The Three Doctors) Ele tinha propensão para inventar aparelhos e habilidade com artes marciais, principalmente Aikido Venusiano, além de ser dono de um carro antigo chamado Bessie. Seu relacionamento inicialmente controverso com o Brigadeiro Lethbridge-Stewart convergiu para uma estreita amizade durante seu exílio na terra. Essa amizade continuou através de suas futuras regenerações, apesar de o Doctor nem sempre concordar com as ações do Brigadeiro. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) Ele também demonstrou grande carinho por seus companions do sexo feminino, em particular Jo Grant. Ele era um herói galante que era muito protetor de seus companions. *O Quarto Doctor era mais excêntrico que suas encarnações anteriores e foi o primeiro a parecer mais "jovem". Não ficava sem a sua echarpe (ou cachecol, como mais conhecido no Brasil) e sempre carregava suas jelly babies no bolso e as usava como blefe, presente, distração e de vez em quando, como lanche. Ele confiava em seu considerável charme, sorte e experiência para sair de situações ruins. Apesar de ter mantido seu carinho pela Terra (TV: The Stones of Blood), ele encerrou a sua associação regular com a UNIT quase imediatamente após a sua regeneração e só ocasionalmente retornou ao planeta. No entanto, ele não tinha propriamente renunciado ao cargo. (TV: Pyramids of Mars) Ele odiava trabalhar e preferia viajar, (TV: Robot) mas gostava de história. Normalmente só viajava com um companion de cada vez. *O Quinto Doctor gostava de cricket e usava um pedaço de aipo na lapela. Depois de um regeneração difícil, este Doctor exibia energia, compaixão e inocência não visto em seus antecessores. Era muito humano e vulnerável. Ele usou a improvisação como o melhor caminho para sair de uma situação complicada. O Quinto Doctor foi a primeira encarnação desde o Primeiro a sair de "mãos livres" e renunciar o uso da chave de fenda sônica após sua destruição. Ele ocasionalmente usava óculos, mesmo que não precisasse. Ele só os usava para se fazer parecer inteligente. (TV: Time Crash) Ele foi o primeiro Doctor a se sacrificar pelos os outros. Pois quando ele e Peri Brown estavam morrendo de Spectrox toxaemia, havia somente uma dose de antídoto disponível, então ele a deu ao invés de tomar. *O Sexto Doctor foi uma encarnação grandiosa e eloquente. Ele possuía um guarda-roupa multicolorido que parecia ter sido desenhado por Christian Lacroix. Isso era muito comentado e uma vez ele chegou a ser confundido com um bobo da corte. Este Doctor amava uma boa citação, muitas vezes fazendo uma quando julgava apropriado durante suas aventuras. Ele também provou ter grandes habilidades em momentos de ação, quando necessárias. (TV: Mindwarp, The Ultimate Foe) Tinha uma personalidade maníaca e humor cáustico, mas era sua falta de preocupação com coisas pequenas que revoltava seus companions. Ele também era capaz de ações violentas, muito mais do que suas vidas passadas, até vendo lógica em assassinato. *O Sétimo Doctor tinha um sotaque meio escocês. Um estrategista afiado e cientista (especialmente no início de sua vida), alegre, este Doctor era mestre em fazer planos. Abraçando as complexidades da viagem no tempo e sua capacidade de manipular e planejar o futuro, o Sétimo Doctor abraçou integralmente o seu papel de Senhor do Tempo, mesmo se isso arriscasse alienar seus companions. (TV: The Curse of Fenric) No entanto, ele queria ajudar a curar as cicatrizes psicológicas que seus companheiros sofreram. (TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy, Ghost Light) *O Oitavo Doctor mostrou uma lado sensível e romântico não mostrado pelo os Doctors anteriores. Menos moralmente flexível do que o seu antecessor, o Oitavo Doctor sofria de crises de amnésia, primeiramente após sua regeneração e de novo após a primeira destruição de Gallifrey, após a Guerra com o Inimigo. Ao contrário de outros Doctors, o Oitavo passou suas viagens cruzando universos paralelos em meio a paradoxos do tempo, fazendo com que sua história pessoal fosse difícil de juntar. Também, ao contrário das outras encarnações, a causa de sua regeneração continua desconhecida, mesmo que as próxima tenham dito que aconteceu durante a Guerra do Tempo. *O Nono Doctor foi o único Senhor do Tempo sobrevivente da Guerra do Tempo. Ele demonstrou muito do espírito brincalhão de suas encarnações anteriores, mas estava emocionalmente e psicologicamente abalado pela guerra e seu papel nela, que por as vezes resultava em um comportamento interpretado por alguns, como crueldade. (TV: The End of the World, Dalek) Quando perguntado sobre sua voz e sotaque ele respondeu que "Muitos planetas tem Norte." (TV: Rose) Ele se importava com Rose, e parte de sua "cura" deve-se a ela. (TV: Dalek) Semelhante à sua primeira encarnação, este Doctor gostava de provocar os outros, fingindo não se lembrar de seus nomes. (TV: Rose, Aliens of London, Boom Town) Ele também fazia piadas (normalmente irônicas) quando enfrentava algum perigo ou momentos de tensão. *O Décimo Doctor tinha uma personalidade maníaca com predileção de fazer referências a cultura pop humana. No entanto, seu lado extrovertido, em grande parte, existia para esconder o trauma emocional restante da Guerra do Tempo. Enquanto ele tinha um lado lúdico brilhante, ele era freqüentemente cruel, e às vezes parecia um covarde egocêntrico. (TV: The Christmas Invasion, Tooth and Claw, School Reunion, The Runaway Bride) Ele manteve o carinho de sua encarnação anterior e, dito por alguns, "o amor" por Rose Tyler, mas ele não foi capaz de expressar seus sentimentos. (TV: Journey's End) Ele experimentou alguns "romances" em outras ocasiões, inclusive com figuras históricas como Madame de Pompadour (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) e a Rainha Elizabeth I. (TV: The End of Time) No entanto, todos eles acabaram mal. Ele também foi o primeiro Doctor a temer explicitamente a regeneração, porque tinha ficado ligado a seus atributos e sentia que aquilo era uma forma de morte além da perda de sua identidade, tornando-se deprimido e cansado de viver e morrer em um ciclo que nunca acabava. Quando chegou o momento para ele se regenerar, ele estava completamente inconsolável e à beira das lágrimas, antes de aceitar seu destino. (TV: The End of Time) *O Décimo Primeiro Doctor era convencido de suas habilidades e demonstrou um entusiasmo juvenil renovado para aventuras. Ele tinha capacidade de observação aguçada, e uma obsessão com coisas aparentemente pequenas. Este Doctor podia rapidamente fical irritado e cruel quando a situação exigia. (TV: The Eleventh Hour, The Beast Below, A Town Called Mercy) Ele freqüentemente se referia a si mesmo como velho, mostrando a sua idade em algumas ocasiões. (TV: Vincent and the Doctor, The Big Bang, The Impossible Astronaut, Closing Time) Ele se ofereceu para sacrificar a si mesmo se isso significasse salvar os outros em uma escala universal. Este Doctor se preocupava mais com seus companions do que os antecessores. Ele deixou Amy Pond e Rory Williams voltarem para casa só para protegê-los, (TV: The God Complex), embora, eventualmente, voltasse a viajar com eles, o que terminou em um coração partido. (TV: The Power of Three, The Angels Take Manhattan) Depois disso, o Doctor se tornou mais "escuro" e mais deprimido, afirmando que ele tinha se "aposentado". Sua atitude mudou quando ele conheceu Clara Oswald, a qual ele a convidada a se juntar a ele na TARDIS, porém ela cai para a morte, partindo o coração do Doctor novamente. Mais tarde, ele se tornou ciente de que Clara foi, incrivelmente, espalhada ao longo do tempo e decide encontrá-la.(TV:The Snowmen) Ele descobre que Clara ao entrar em sua linha temporal para o salvá-lo da Grande Inteligência, ele foi partida em vários "ecos", aonde ela encontra ele repetidas vezes. (TV: The Name of The Doctor) **The Valeyard compartilha características e senso de estilo do Master O Master explicou que o lado mais obscuro do Doutor veio à tona durante a regeneração de número doze do Senhor do Tempo Ele tentou pegar as setes regenerações restantes do Sexto Doctor para si mesmo. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Ele foi finalmente derrotado em Londres durante a Era Vitoriana. (PROSA: Matrix) Um aspecto interessante da personalidade do Doctor, era que ele ocasionalmente expressava um gosto pessoal por determinadas encarnações, embora esta opinião dependia da encarnação em que fazia a avaliação. A Décima Encarnação do Doctor expressava um carinho profundo por sua Quinta Encarnação. (TV: Time Crash) Categoria:Personagens